City of Petals
by GreysLostAnatomyofCharmedHeros
Summary: A different version of City of Bones. What if Jace loved Alec back? What if Clary loved Simon back? What if everything that would have happened in the book happened differently? Love drives the basic need to survive.


1

Realize

Clary, Jace, Alec, Isabelle, and Simon were all hanging out at the Institute one glorious morning. It was a few minutes after they had all gotten ready to go to Magnus Bane's party so they could find out why he had installed the block in Clary's mind.

"So what do you guys want to do?" It was Clary who had broke the sudden silence.

"MAKE-OUT PARTY!" Jace screamed to his friends.

"Jace, no." Clary said.

"Why? I know you can't resist me."

Alec stirred uncomfortably on Jace's bed.

"I like this idea." Isabelle said, gleaming toward Simon. Simon returned and equally stimulating expression.

"Um, we'll see you guys later," Simon smiled as he and Isabelle left Jace's room in a hasted fashion.

Now, Alec felt uncomfortably more so.

So Jace, why did you decide to color and cut your hair?" Clary questioned.

"Enh," Jace started. "I was growing tired of the same old golden halo around my skull. The blonde overstayed its welcome. And it was way too long." Jace explained.

"It's nice." Alec grinned.

"Thanks."

Suddenly, Jace leaned toward Clary to kiss her. She pushed him away quicker than a rattlesnake poisons its victims. She used both her hands to push him lightly away.

"Jace!" Clary raised her voice by a couple of octaves.

Alec looked flushed with embarrassment and enraged with fury simultaneously. He stormed out of the room in a fit of rage

"What the hell is his problem?!" Jace said.

Clary stood, getting off of the bed.

"Are you serious!?"

"What?" Jace said, standing as well.

"No one can be _that _blind." stated Clary.

"What the hell are you talking about?!?"

"Alec is in love with you!!"

She regretted it as soon as the vocabulary passed by her soft lips. She didn't mean to blurt it out. Was she in trouble? She was the only one besides Isabelle tha knew Alec's secret. This looked catastrophic.

"Alec's in love with me?" Jace stated, repeating Clary's claim.

"Yes. He's madly in love with you. He loves your surly attitude, your blunt sarcasm. And msot of all, he loves the way you make him fell when you smile."

"I-I-I don't know what to say." Jace stuttered.

"Why don't you go talk to him about it?" Clary suggested.

"I'm very confused." Jace admitted.

"All the more reason to confront him about it. Jace, you have to talk to him. Especially before we leave to find Magnus." Clary told him.

"Maybe you're right."

"I know I'm right." smiled Clary.

"The only thing you're right about is how much _you _are in love with_ me_."

"Jace, I'm not in love with you. Now go talk to Alec." Clary persisted.

Jace smiled weakly at Clary as she brushed back her dark red curls with her dainty fingers. He made his way out of his room and went toward the one place Alec was sure to be, even if he had allergies.

"I'm so stupid!" Alec said to himself as he sat on a dark marble bench in the greenhouse. He looked over at the midnight flower, knowing that its depetaling was only minuted away.

"Why am I so stupid?!" he yelled as his voice reverberated throughout the greenhouse.

"You're not stupid," a voice said entering the greenhouse. Alec stood up immiediately.

"Jace," Alec said, unable to produce any other words.

Jace made his way over toward Alec. They stood in front of the midnight flower.

"I think that we should talk." Jace spoke the words so fluidly.

"I don't want to talk right now." Alec said.

"Clary told me, Alec." Jace said.

Alec's facade became red with rage.

"SHE DID WHAT!?!" Alec screeched.

"Alec, it's okay. We can talk about this." Jace sounded so empathetic.

"Jace, I've seen the way you gaze at her," Alec said. "I've seen the way she lusts for you with her eyes. There's nothing else to talk about." Alec sat back down on the far end of the marble bench.

Jace sat down next to him. He saw Alec's wonderfully amazing eyes start to tear up as he looked away from him. Jace grabbed Alec's face and made him look into the other's eyes.

"Actually," said Jace lovingly. "there is."

Jace ceased Alec's mouth with his own, kissing him fiercely. Alec was so caught off guard, that he remained frozen, his eyes blasted open in shock. But, as Jace pierced through Alec's lips, he kissed back with a ferocious hunger.

Jace now set his hands on Alec's waist, pulling him closer ot his perfect body that was radiating lust and passion. Alec dug his hands into the cloth of Jace's red shirt, keeping them there to keep a sense of stability and reality. Alec moved one of his hands to grip a handful of Jace's newly short hair. Jace moved one of his hands to massage Alec's chest through his blue t-shirt.

Alec was the one to stop the fit of wildly insanely hot passion. They stared at each other as the silence creped in.

"Wow." Alec was at a loss of words.

"I realize," Jace began. "that I'm in love with you, too."

Alec cried tears of happiness as they kissed again passionately as the midnight flower burst through its personal seams of confinement, creating an abundance of petals on the floor at the lovers' feet.


End file.
